Secret Love
by ririe-chan
Summary: "Ingat baik-baik ya hyung... Meskipun di depan publik aku lebih dekat dengan member lain, yang aku cintai hanyalah Lee Sungmin, hyungku yang paling manis dan dewasa..." -just a drabble about Kyumin and their secret love :D


**Cast** : Member Suju-M

**Pairing **: Kyumin! :D

**Warning** : BL/Shonen Ai

**Genre** : Romance

**Disclaimer **: All cast is belong to GOD, themself, their family, n their fans :D

**SECRET LOVE**

Malam sudah sangat larut saat para member Suju-M sampai di dorm mereka yang ada di Taiwan. Hari ini jadwal mereka benar-benar full dan sangat melelahkan. Namun, semua itu tak membuat semangat keenam namja itu surut. Justru mereka sangat menikmati semua kegiatan yang melelahkan itu karena semuanya mereka lakukan demi fans-fans yang sangat mencintai mereka. Apalagi, kegiatan-kegiatan mereka di Taiwan bisa dibilang cukup menyenangkan. Tidak semua acara yang mereka hadiri adalah acara indoor, banyak juga acara-acara outdoor yang memungkinkan mereka bekerja sambil berjalan-jalan dan bersenang-senang. Sayang sekali dua dari member mereka tidak bisa mengikuti acara-acara tersebut bersama mereka karena kesibukan keduanya di sebuah drama.

Malam itu, hampir semua member langsung beranjak untuk tidur sesampainya di dorm. Esok harinya masih ada jadwal-jadwal lain yang menunggu, jadi mereka harus memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya untuk beristirahat. Namun, ada satu namja yang sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa kesadarannya sulit sekali diajak kompromi, padahal seluruh tubuhnya sangat kelelahan. Sebenarnya tidak hanya malam ini saja ia kesulitan untuk tidur. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sulit tidur. Bisa dibilang insomnia.

"Hyung, kau tidak mau tidur?" seorang namja bertubuh kecil menatap teman sekamarnya yang masih terduduk di tempat tidur dengan mata terbuka. Sang namja yang diajak bicara tersebut menatap dongsaengnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku belum mengantuk, Wookie-ah... Tidurlah saja duluan..." sang namja berkata dengan lembut.

"Gwenchanayo? Sepertinya hyung sedang ada masalah..." tanya sang namja kecil lagi yang ternyata adalah Ryeowook.

"Gwenchanayo, Wookie-ah... Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara segar. Kau tidur saja ya... Kalau sudah mengantuk aku pasti akan tidur juga..." jawab sang namja tadi.

"Hyung yakin? Tidak ingin aku temani?" Ryeowook masih saja ngotot mengkhawatirkan hyungnya yang satu itu.

"Nae, gwenchanayo... Sana tidur..." sang namjapun akhirnya turun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah keluar kamar. Bibirnya terus mengulas senyum untuk menenangkan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Namun, setelah berada di luar kamar, senyum itu menghilang. Perasaannya sedang tidak enak sekarang.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untu membuat segelas susu hangat. Setelahnya, ia memutuskan untuk menuju balkon dan duduk-duduk disana, menikmati dinginnya udara malam. Namja aegyo bertubuh mungil dan berparas manis dengan gigi kelincinya yang imut itu menghela napas panjang, seolah-olah ingin mengeluarkan segala keresahan dalam hatinya.

"Aaah~ Lagi-lagi perasaanku tidak menentu seperti ini... Pabboya Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini hanya gara-gara hal sepele..." sang namja bernama Lee Sungmin itu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, menumpahkan segala yang dirasakannya.

"Kau tidak boleh kekanak-kanakkan Lee Sungmin... Kyu memang sangat dekat dengan Zhoumi, tak seharusnya kau merasa sebal karena hal itu. Kau seharusnya mempercayai Kyuhyun..." lagi-lagi Sungmin bergumam sendiri. Ternyata sumber keresahan Sungmin adalah Kyuhyun, dongsaeng sekaligus kekasihnya sendiri.

"Tapi orang mana sih yang tahan melihat kekasihnya selalu berdekatan dengan orang lain di depan matanya sendiri? Aissshhh... Kenapa selama ini kau tak pernah menganggapku, Kyu? Aku selalu di dekatmu, tapi kau selalu bersikap seolah-olah aku tak ada. Kau selalu saja berdekatan dengan Zhoumi tanpa mempedulikan aku. Padahal selama kita di Korea dan bekerja sebagai Super Junior sikapmu baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa sikapmu berubah saat kita disini? Apakah sebaiknya aku tak usah saja menjadi member Suju-M? Dengan begitu kau bisa bebas bersama Zhoumi tanpa ada aku..." Sungmin mulai bergumam tak jelas, menyuarakan seluruh isi hatinya, entah pada siapa. Nada bicaranya sarat akan kegundahan dan kesedihan.

"Aigoooo~ Apa yang kupikirkan? Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk mempercayai Kyuhyun... Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini?" gumaman Sungmin mulai terdengar frustasi sekarang.

Setelah kalimat terakhir tadi Sungmin terdiam cukup lama. Berbagai pikiran mulai berkecamuk di dalam otaknya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana menata perasaannya. Di satu sisi ia merasa seperti kekasih yang tidak dianggap oleh Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia sempat berpikiran bahwa Kyuhyun hanya menginginkan tubuhnya dan tidak mencintainya sepenuhnya. Namun, di sisi lain ia begitu mencintai Kyuhyun dan tidak ingin mengecewakan Kyuhyun dengan menyimpan rasa curiga seperti ini. Ia merasa dirinya tidak boleh egois dan mengekang Kyuhyun dengan perasaannya. Ia harus percaya pada Kyuhyun. Namun kenapa sulit sekali untuk melakukan hal itu?

"Cheng min-hyung?" terdengar sebuah panggilan pelan dari arah belakang Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedang asik melamun itu tersentak kaget dan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Zhoumi? Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat namja bertubuh sangat tinggi itu menghampirinya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu... Apa yang hyung lakukan disini? Udara di luar sangat dingin, hyung bisa masuk angin kalau terus berada disini..." Zhoumi berkata dengan penuh perhatian sambil memberikan jaketnya kepada Sungmin dan kemudian medudukkan dirinya di kursi di samping Sungmin. Saat ini mereka berbicara dengan bahasa Korea karena Sungmin belum begitu bisa bahasa Mandarin. Apalagi, mereka memang hanya memakai bahasa Mandarin saat bekerja saja. *ini untuk ngjelasin knpa Zhoumi manggilny hyung, bkn gege :D*

"Ani... Jaket ini untukmu saja... Aku tidak kedinginan kok..." Sungmin menolak jaket yang diberikan Zhoumi, tetapi Zhoumi menahannya.

"Dengan piyama setipis itu mana mungkin hyung tidak kedinginan? Sudah pakai saja, hyung..." Zhoumi memaksa Sungmin untuk memakai jaketnya. Sungmin pun akhirnya menurut.

"Kau sendiri kenapa malah bergabung bersamaku, Mi? Bisa-bisa malah kau duluan yang masuk angin nanti..." Sungmin berkata sambil tersenyum, walau hatinya sedang bergemuruh saat ini.

"Aku ini tidak mudah sakit kok... Hyung tenang saja... Aku hanya merasa sepertinya Cheng Min hyung sedang ada masalah, jadi aku ingin menemani hyung, siapa tau aku bisa membantu..." Zhoumi berkata lagi kepada Sungmin. Sungmin menatap namja tinggi di sampingnya itu dengan pandangan bingung. Haruskah ia bercerita tentang masalahnya kepada Zhoumi?

"Kenapa hyung menatapku seperti itu? Ada masalah denganku?" tanya Zhoumi sambil tersenyum.

"Aniyo... Aku tidak ada masalah apa-apa kok... Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur..." jawab Sungmin berbohong.

"Jangan bohong, hyung... Aku tau betul apa yang sedang membuatmu gundah saat ini... Masalah Kui Xian, kan?" Zhoumi berkata dengan percaya diri penuh sambil menatap Sungmin yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku tahu kok kalau hyung tidak suka melihatku dekat-dekat dengan Kui Xian..." kata Zhoumi lagi, "Padahal hyung sekarang sudah ada disini, tapi Kui Xian tetap saja tidak menjaga jarak dariku. Bahkan ia mau saja aku ajak menjadi teman sekamarku..."

Sungmin sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan Zhoumi barusan. Ia tidak tahu kalau Zhoumi menyadari perasaanya, terutama masalah kamar itu. Sungmin akui ia sedikit tidak terima saat Zhoumi mengajak Kyuhyun menjadi teman sekamarnya dan Kyuhyun juga langsung mengiyakan. Seolah-olah Kyuhyun memang tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang kekasih.

"Mianhe, hyung..." Zhoumi berkata pelan.

"M-mwo? Aniyo... Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Mi... A-aku..." Sungmin hendak mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Ia merasa tidak enak karena bersikap kekanak-kanakkan.

"Kenapa aku tidak perlu minta maaf? Sudah seharusnya aku minta maaf padamu, hyung... Aku seolah-olah merebut Kui Xian darimu... Bahkan para Kyuminshipper saja banyak yang tidak terima, kenapa kau malah berpikiran begitu? Kau ini terlalu baik, hyung..." Zhoumi berkata sambil tertawa kecil. Sungmin hanya diam saja, ia bingung harus bagaimana di situasi seperti ini.

"Sejujurnya, aku sangat menyayangi Kui Xian, hyung..." Zhoumi berkata lagi saat Sungmin hanya terdiam.

"Mwo?" Sungmin langsung berseru kaget mendengar pengakuan Zhoumi. Zhoumi sendiri malah tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sungmin.

"Hyung jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dulu. Aku memang menyayangi Kui Xian, tapi hanya sebagai dongsaeng saja. Kau tahu kan kalau Kui Xian itu sangat manja? Entah kenapa aku selalu ingin memanjakannya, memperhatikannya, dan menuruti segala keinginannya... Kau tahu? Seperti saat kita melihat seorang anak kecil yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Entah kenapa kita selalu ingin membuatnya tertawa dan memanjakannya... Seperti itulah perasaanku pada Kui Xian... Aku hanya memperhatikan dan menyayanginya sebagai seorang hyung kepada dongsaengnya. Aku tak pernah melihat Kui Xian lebih dari itu. Maaf kalau sikapku membuat hyung salah paham..." Zhoumi berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sungmin yang mendengarnya mau tak mau merasa sedikit lega.

"Aaah~ Aku jadi malu sendiri karena bersikap kekanak-kenakkan..." sahut Sungmin pelan.

"Ani... Justru hyung sangat dewasa dan baik sekali... Hyung tidak langsung marah-marah atau merebut Kui Xian kembali... Hyung menerima semua sikap Kui Xian dengan besar hati dan berusaha mempercayainya... Justru aku merasa iri Kui Xian bisa memiliki kekasih sebaik Cheng Min hyung..." Zhoumi berkata sambil memandang ke arah langit. Ia tak menyadari Sungmin yang mulai blushing karena kata-katanya.

"Aisshh... Kau ini ngomong apa sih? Aku tidak sehebat itu, Mi... Aku juga sering sekali ingin mencekikmu saat melihat kedekatanmu dengan Kyuhyun itu..." kata Sungmin dengan jujur.

"Mwo? Ternyata hyung kejam juga ya... Hahahaha..." Kedua namja itupun tertawa bersama.

"Mulai sekarang hyung jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak lagi... Aku bersumpah perasaanku pada Kyuhyun tak akan pernah lebih dari kasih sayang seorang hyung pada dongsaengnya. Asal hyung tahu saja, aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang kusukai. Tapi sayang, dia jauh lebih tidak peka ketimbang Kyuhyun. Sepertinya aku hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan..."

"Mwo? Benarkah? Nuguya? Apakah dia salah satu member kita?" Sungmin bertanya dengan bersemangat mendengar hal ini.

"Nae, dia member kita juga... Hyung pasti bisa menebak siapa dia, mengingat hampir semua member Suju-M sudah memiliki pasangan..." jawab Zhoumi.

"Aaaah~ Benar juga... Hanya kau dan Henry saja yang masih single..."

"Dan memang hanya dia yang masih terlalu kekanakkan untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan..." Zhoumi melanjutkan kalimat Sungmin dengan nada putus asa. Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Zhoumi-ah... Jangan putus asa seperti itu... Mencintai seseorang sudah merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri sebagai seorang manusia... Entah cinta kita terbalas atau tidak, yang penting kita harus berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuat orang yang kita cintai bahagia... Kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaan kita juga kan?" Sungmin tersenyum manis sambil berkata demikian.

"Aku jadi semakin iri dengan Kui Xian..." komentar Zhoumi sambil merengut, "Kata-kata hyung memang benar... Gomawo hyung... Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk melindungi Henry dan membuatnya bahagia. Itu tidak terlalu susah kan? Sehari-hari dia sudah sangat ceria seperti itu..." Sungmin lagi-lagi tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Zhoumi.

"Sama-sama, Mi... Kau juga tadi kan membantuku... Tapi, ngomong-ngomong... Masih ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal perasaanku..."

"Benarkah? Hal apakah itu?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Aku hanya merasa sikap Kyuhyun agak berbeda jika disini... Aku merasa dia menjaga jarak denganku... Kami memang tidak banyak melakukan fanservice selama ini... Sikapnya kepadaku di depan umum memang biasa saja, tak begitu intim seperti dengan member lain. Selama ini aku berpikir kalau dia memang tak ingin orang-orang tahu kalau hubungan kami memang nyata. Tapi entah kenapa jika di Suju-M sikapnya semakin dingin saja padaku..."

"Aaah~ Apakah itu gara-gara aku yang membuat Kui Xian semakin menjauh darimu?" Zhoumi bertanya dengan nada bersalah.

"Entahlah... Tapi kupikir sih bukan karena itu..." jawab Sungmin sambil memandang ke arah langit.

"Hemm... Kupikir hyung tanyakan saja langsung padanya... Daripada hyung stress sendiri dan terus-terusan insomnia seperti ini?" Zhoumi memberi saran.

"Aniyo~ Aku tidak ingin ia menganggapku kekanakkan..."

"Aisshh, hyung... Itu hal yang wajar untuk kau rasakan... Rasa cemburu dan ingin diperhatikan bukanlah sifat kekanakkan kalau tidak berlebihan... Aku rasa perasaan hyung masih wajar. Tanyakan saja padanya..." Zhoumi pun menyemangati Sungmin, membuat sang namja aegyo itu tersenyum senang.

"Gomawo Zhoumi-ah... Nanti akan aku coba tanyakan padanya..."

"Sama-sama hyung... Aaaah~ disini dingin sekali hyung. Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang... Kalau terlalu lama disini bisa-bisa kita masuk angin nanti..."

"Nae, ayo masuk..."

Kedua namja yang baru saja mengobrol dari hati ke hati itupun beranjak dari duduk mereka dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun, langkah mereka terhenti saat mendapati seseorang telah menunggu mereka tak jauh dari pintu balkon. Namja bertubuh kurus dan berambut keriting itu menatap Sungmin dan Zhoumi dengan tatapan tajam dan menyeramkan. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada dan bibirnya mengerucut tidak senang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di balkon malam-malam begini?" sang namja yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada tidak suka. Ditatapnya Sungmin dan Zhoumi secara bergantian hingga tatapannya berakhir pada jaket milik Zhoumi yang dipakai Sungmin.

"Aaah, Kyu... Ke-kenapa kau belum tidur?" Sungmin bertanya dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membentak keduanya. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan perasaan tidak suka dan cemburu berat.

"Aisshh~ Jangan teriak-teriak, Kyu! Bisa-bisa kau membangunkan member yang lain... Aku dan Cheng Min hyung hanya mengobrol di balkon karena sama-sama tidak bisa tidur. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi aku sudah sangat ngantuk sekarang. Aku akan tidur dengan Li Xi saja malam ini. Kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Cheng Min-hyung di kamar kita, sekarang aku mau tidur. Bye!" Zhoumi pun berkata dengan cueknya tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang sedang sangat emosi sekarang. Ia justru meninggalkan namja manja itu menuju kamar Sungmin dan Ryeowook untuk tidur.

"Yah hyung! Jangan seenaknya pergi! Aku belum selesai!" seru Kyuhyun emosi.

"Ssshhhh, Kyu... Ini sudah malam, kasihan yang lain sedang tidur sekarang... Ayo kita ke kamarmu saja." Sungmin pun menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam kamar Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang masih emosi itu hanya diam saja. Ia masih saja menggerutu tak jelas dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal.

"Kyu~" Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun yang langsung masuk ke kamar dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur miliknya. Sungmin hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun dan menutup pintu kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun. Diletakkannya jaket Zhoumi yang masih dipakainya di kaki tempat tidur kemudian ia mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya itu di tepi tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Kyu... Kau marah?" kali ini Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh bahu sang magnae. Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Kemarilah, hyung..." Kyuhyun menarik satu lengan Sungmin dan memberi isyarat untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menurut. Dibaringkannya tubuh mungilnya itu berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang berbaring menyamping karena kasur singlenya tak akan cukup jika ia tidak merubah posisinya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertatapan cukup lama dan intens, seolah-olah ingin menyelami apa yang dipikirkan satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi mulus Sungmin. Dibelainya wajah Sungmin itu dengan lembut dan penuh sayang.

"Hyung... Kau tahu kan kalau aku mencintaimu?" Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun tersebut. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima segala macam emosi Kyuhyun, tapi justru pertanyaan ini yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Nae, Kyu... Aku tahu..." jawab Sungmin lembut.

"Kau juga percaya padaku kan hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu, Kyu... Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Sungmin balas bertanya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Diturunkannya tangannya dari wajah Sungmin dan beralih memeluk pinggang kekasihnya itu dan menariknya semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku mendengar semua pembicaraanmu dengan Zhoumi-hyung..." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Mwo? Ah, i-itu..." Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan, tetapi Kyuhyun menyelanya.

"Aku tahu sikapku sangat cuek pada hyung selama ini... Aku tidak pernah melakukan fanservice apapun kepada hyung, hyunglah yang selalu melakukannya... Aku selalu saja lebih dekat dengan member lain dan bahkan melakukan fanservice dengan mereka sekalipun ada hyung disana. Aku tahu semua itu membuat hyung sedih... Maafkan aku hyung..." Kyuhyun berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil mencium kening Sungmin dengan lembut saat mengucapkan kalimat maaf.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Kyu... Aku tahu kau hanya tidak ingin hubungan kita diketahui publik..." sahut Sungmin pelan.

"Nae, hyung benar. Salahkan saja wajah manismu ini. Setiap kali aku berdekatan dan melihat wajah manismu ini aku selalu ingin menyentuh dan menciummu... Hyung tidak mau kan aku melakukannya di depan umum dan membuat kehebohan?" Kyuhyun berujar lembut sambil mengecup pipi Sungmin yang mulai memerah dengan sangat cepat.

"Kyu~" Sungmin berkata pelan sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan malu.

"Aissshhh... Hyung sadar tidak sih? Wajah hyung sekarang ini benar-benar mengundang..." Sungmin terbelalak mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun barusan. Pipinya semakin memerah, tetapi sebelum ia sempat menutup wajahnya karena malu Kyuhyun bergerak lebih cepat. Ia menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan kemudian mengubah posisi mereka. Didorongnya tubuh Sungmin hingga berbaring telentang di kasur, sedangkan dia sendiri berada di atas tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Kyu~ Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Sungmin bertanya kebingungan karena kedua tangannya masih ditahan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dengan menundukkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Sungmin yang sedari tadi menggodanya itu. Dilumatnya bibir mungil itu dengan penuh perasaan dan kelembutan. Sungmin yang awalnya kaget pun akhirnya membalas ciuman Kyuhyun dengan sepenuh hati.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ditatapnya hyung yang dicintainya itu dengan sayang. "Apakah kau tahu seberapa besar usahaku menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangmu seperti tadi? Aku benar-benar tersiksa karenanya, hyung. Apalagi disini... Di Suju-M tidak ada Eeteuk-hyung dan hyung-deul lain yang bisa menjagaku... Ditambah dengan adanya Henry entah kenapa aku merasa aku harus bersikap lebih dewasa. Aku tidak boleh melakukan hal yang dapat menghancurkan nama Super Junior yang kita bawa..."

"Sssshhh, sudah Kyu... Aku mengerti kok..." Sungmin menyela kata-kata Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun tetap melanjutkan.

"Ani... Aku ingin hyung tahu perasaanku... Aku menyayangimu, hyung. Selama ini aku bersikap cuek padamu karena aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan kita... Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita diketahui publik hanya karena kecerobohanku... Bagiku mudah saja melakukan fanservice dengan member lain karena itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh untukku. Tapi semuanya berbeda kalau aku melakukannya dengan hyung..."

"Nae, Kyu... Aku mengerti dan aku percaya padamu... Jangan cemaskan aku lagi, arasseo?" Sungmin tersenyum manis sambil membelai-belai rambut Kyuhyun yang berbaring di atasnya.

"Gomawo, hyung... Saranghae..."

"Nae, nado saranghae, Kyu... Maafkan aku karena telah curiga padamu..."

"Aniyo... Justru aku senang karena itu berarti hyung masih mencintaiku..."

"Mwo? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, Kyu~" Sungmin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun pelan saat mengatakannya. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Namun, sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah serius.

"Ingat baik-baik ya hyung... Meskipun di depan publik aku lebih dekat dengan member lain, yang aku cintai hanyalah Lee Sungmin, hyungku yang paling manis dan dewasa..." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin saat mengatakannya.

"Meskipun aku melakukan fanservice dengan member lain, yang ingin kupeluk dan kucium setiap saat hanyalah hyung seorang..." kali ini Kyuhyun mengecup hidung mungil Sungmin.

"Dan meskipun sikapku ini membuat hyung sakit, sedih, ataupun merasa tak dianggap... Ingatlah, hanya hyunglah satu-satunya yang pernah dan ingin kumiliki seutuhnya sampai kapanpun..." Kyuhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mencium bibir mungil Sungmin dengan mesra.

Sungmin merasakan wajahnya telah merona sempurna karena semua kata-kata Kyuhyun tersebut. Hatinya begitu bahagia dan jantungnya berdetak dengan begitu kencangnya seolah-olah bisa meledak kapan saja. Padahal ia dan Kyuhyun sudah sering melakukan 'kau-tahu-apa', tetapi baru kali ini ia merasa begitu bahagia sampai rasanya ingin menangis. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun begitu jujur dengan perasaannya. Selama ini ia adalah seorang dongsaeng yang manis dan terkadang manja sekaligus seorang kekasih yang pervert tetapi perhatian. Jarang sekali kata-kata romantis keluar dari bibirnya dengan begitu tulusnya.

"Hyung? Kenapa hyung diam saja? Apa aku salah bicara? Omo! Kenapa hyung menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun kebingungan karena Sungmin hanya diam saja, tetapi tiba-tiba saja air mata mengalir dari mata besarnya. Hyungnya memang tidak sesenggukan atau apa, tetapi Kyuhyun tetap panik karena seorang Lee Sungmin sangat jarang menangis.

"Aku menangis karena bahagia, Kyu... Aisshhh... Maaf kalau aku jadi cengeng begini..." sahut Sungmin pelan.

"Aaah~ Hyung bikin cemas saja deh. Jangan menangis, hyung... Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku jika membuatmu menangis..."

"Sudah kubilang ini karena aku bahagia, Kyu..." Sungmin berkata sambil mengusap air matanya yang sudah mengering di pipinya.

"Nae, baiklah aku percaya..." kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Kyu~ sekarang sudah sangat malam... Sana pergi tidur, kau ini berat tahu... Lama-lama aku bisa gepeng nanti..." ujar Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aissshhh... Inilah kenapa aku tidak mau sekamar dengan hyung... Hyung selalu bisa membuatku tidak ingin tidur..." gumam Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dari posisinya yang menindih Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kalau melihat hyung di tempat tidur aku selalu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangmu!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tampang cemberut.

"Mwoo? Dasar pervert!" Sungmin yang sudah duduk di tempat tidur memukul Kyuhyun dengan bantal di belakangnya. Kyuhyun yang duduk di tempat tidur tidak mempedulikan pukulan Sungmin. Ia malah memandang Sungmin dengan dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Hyung... Malam iniiiii saja! Yayayaya? Mumpung kita satu kamar, ya hyung yaa?" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memohon-mohon pada Sungmin dengan manja.

"ANDWE!" Sungmin berseru sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan bantal lagi. Kyuhyun langsung cemberut lagi mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Cepat tidur, Kyu~ Besok kita masih ada jadwal... Apa kau tega membuatku tidak bisa jalan besok?" bujuk Sungmin tegas.

"Arasseeeooo! Tapi, aku mau tidur sambil memeluk hyung! Boleh, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun keras kepala. Sungmin menghela napas panjang karenanya.

"Nae, baiklah... Hanya peluk saja, oke?" tanya Sungmin memastikan. Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk-angguk bersemangat dan menempatkan diri di samping Sungmin.

Akhirnya sepasang kekasih itupun tertidur dengan damainya sambil berpelukan. Senyum bahagia terlukis di wajah mereka, entah apa yang mereka impikan. Namun yang pasti, berada di samping orang yang dicintai saja sudah cukup membuat mereka bahagia. Biar saja orang lain tak mengetahui perasaan mereka, yang penting mereka saling mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain dan terus menjaganya sampai kapanpun.

**THE END :D**

Yaaaayyy! Akhirnya saya bikin KyuMin! Senangnyaaa... Tapi tapi tapi... Ratingnya aman... Hahaha... Sebenernya ini fic saya buat dan saya selesaikan di tengah2 proses pembuatan fic yunjae saya yg pas chapter 5 itu.. Bisa dibilang ini fic adalah selingan bwt meringankan otak... Aigo~ bikin NC susah bgt ternyata, ampe berenti berkali-kali... Bikin 1 chapter aja bisa diselingi bkin oneshot segala.. Haha.. Kenapa saya malah curcol disini?

Oke, ini fic saya buat karena kegalauan saya terhadap kurangnya fanservice Kyumin! Buset dah, 2 pairing favorite saya bikin galau semua.. Kenapa sih mreka jrg banget deketan? Jelas2 roomate, couple plg terkenal pula, harusnya fanservice nya makin bnyak dong! Apa gara2 mreka bneran kali ya jd ga ada fanservice? *author mulai gila* yaudahlah... pkoknya mah hidup Kyumin!

Ohya, segala yg ada di dalam fic ini hanyalah hasil imajinasi saya semata, so... jgn dicampurin ke dunia nyata ya... Hehehe... Akhir kata, Mind to review? *pinjem puppy eyesnya si umin*


End file.
